Morning Glory
by Woahmyninja
Summary: Even under the acute pressure of marrige and religion it sems that, he just can't stay away.


**A/N: So for starters, I want to thank my beta, For all of her hard work and dealing with my crappy spacing and all. Truely thank you!**

The sun had just begun to set and Kathy was scrubbing dishes insistently while muttering insults under her breath. The fight had taken place over dinner, he refused to fix the lights that lit the kitchen. Now, they sat in the dim light that a candle offered. He hadn't bothered to offer his assistance with the dishes. Instead, he sat and rocked a drowsy Eli in his arms while the small child watched cartoons. Finally, he grew weary of SpongeBob and grabbed his car keys. He doubted that his family noticed his absence; it had become such a familiar occurrence.

As he drove to Manhattan, a bottle of vodka in the passenger seat and wallet in his pocket, Elliot realized that's all he had left. Pulling into the parking lot of Olivia, his partner's, apartment complex he knew that she would be home as she always was. Elliot sat in the car for some time wondering if he should go up or just call her.

Slurring the words "stop being such a bitch," he dragged himself out of the car and up the stairs. He arrived at her door and used his key that he had been given in chances of an emergency. Elliot decided what he was experiencing had its own category and he required no permission. He shoved his way through her front door and kicked it shut with the heel of his foot.

As he paced the living room like a caged tiger, he began to holler for Olivia.

"Liv! 'Liba!" He shouted, sloshing around the half bottle of vodka that he clenched in his hand, crossing over from the living room to her bedroom.

Suddenly, he heard her shouted swears, and feet stomp across the floor until she yanked open the bedroom door and greeted him with a gruff, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, 'Livia," he muttered, leaning against the wooden doorframe, "Can I stay here tonight…on the couch…me and K-Kathy had a fight, again, this was the only place that I could think of…to come to."

Her nostrils flared angrily and she quickly snatched the bottle of clear liquid from his grasp. "Fine, but I'm pouring this out." She emptied out its contents on her hardwood floors. "You'll mop it up tomorrow."

"Hey!" He shouted attempting to lunge for the empty bottle in the hope of salvaging any lingering contents, in the process, he tripped over his own footing and collapsed into her body and brought them both down.

"Fuck." She grumbled angrily, rubbing the back of her head, checking for blood. "Elliot, get the fuck up!"

"Oh, 'Livy are hurt?!" He ran his hands drunkenly over the back of her head.

Olivia struggled to squeeze out from under him, but she didn't have the strength. His body pressed harder against hers. Elliot's drunken voice was low, husky, and smelled of alcohol. "Livy, no don't leave me!"

She stared at him. "Jesus, Elliot! You must have little respect for me, if you believe I'll allow you to lie on top of me. "

"Well, after dealing with all your shit for the past twelve years, I'm not going to argue with you there."

Olivia never thought of herself as a short-tempered person. Now, her fist shot up from her side and she punched him in the ribs as hard as she could.

He gave a soft "Oof" and stared at her incredulously. She was flabbergasted, unable to believe after twelve years, she had finally hit the cocky son of a bitch.

Despite being friendlier than ever before, she had struck Elliot Stabler. Her blow had lacked force but she'd been itching to do it for over a decade. This man was turning her inside out. The fact that she let herself be pushed so far made her even angrier. A red mist appeared before her eyes.

"You, son-of-a-bitch! You put up with my shit? I have been putting up with your shit since day one. And not only was I saddled with a partner that has the emotional range of a toddler but mentally deficient too!

" 'Motionally deficient," he sputtered. "You listen to me -"

Her elbow slammed into the ground as rationality fled and she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger. "No. You listen to me. Listen well - I don't have to house your sorry ass every time you get into a fight with your wife, and she kicks you out. I do, and do you know why? Because, we are partners and that's what partners do."

"Don't pull that shit with me I was-"

"That's what partners do!"

"I was here-"

"And considering how we aren't even partners anymore, it seems to me like it isn't my job anymore, but guess what? I'm lying here, on my back with you on top of me, because why? You've just been so great to me the past few years!"

"I was there for you when nobody-"

"…Else was. So, you are still throwing that in my face? " She jabbed him again, punctuating her syllables with her finger, "I'm sorry, I had no family! That isn't my fault."

Silence, then. "I'm also sorry that I stayed long enough to consider you family."

There was a long pause. Her cheeks were flushed, her heart pounding. She was somewhat appalled by her loss of control. She braced herself for his retaliation, but instead of exploding, he almost seemed distracted.

"Yeah."

She gulped, "That's all you have to say?"

Suddenly, it was like his arms turned to jelly and he collapsed in a heap on top of her, pressing his hips more firmly against hers. Her eyes flew open as she realized he was aroused.

Looking vaguely embarrassed, Elliot's eyes fluttered shut, "It wasn't intentional. I know, you are trying to make a point and I heard every word. Promise. You kept moving around when you were talking… I don't know. It just happened."

Olivia's temper rekindled, "I am not in the mood for this."

"Neither am I. Not mentally, anyway. As far as physically…."

"Oh my god," She groaned, "You know what, just stay there. And stop moving!"

He huffed out a breath that sounded somewhat between sigh and a cat's strangled cry. He laid his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder, where he slept for the remainder of the night.

* * *

The alarm from her bedroom had woken him up. Embarrassingly, Elliot realized that he passed out on the floor, and Olivia had not bothered to come to his aid. His hand was tucked under his face and drool was dried on his wrist. The sun was low and deep grey clouds hid the sky. He heard the shower as she readied herself for wok. As he glanced down at his clothes, Elliot realized that he would have to change at the office and grateful that he always kept a spare in the crib.

He watched her push away her uneaten omelet, "You know something Liv, you try to…seduce me with your body but… you can't pull it off for that long, the next thing I know you are picking nervously at your nails or gnawing at your bottom lip." He tips back in his chair and props his feet on her dining table. "It hasn't escaped me either how you push your chest out for everything with a dick, but I can't even fucking talk to you without you slumping over and all but ignoring me, why is that?"

She smirks, "My chest is fine right now."

His brow crinkles, "I don't get it."

"I guess you don't have a dick then," She snipes and smirks cruelly.

He glares," I can't even fucking talk to you without you ignoring me and shutting down, but everyone else gets conversation and pillow talk."

She scoffs and pushes his feet off the dining table, "You're drunk."

His temper flares, "No I'm not! I am perfectly sober."

"So then, you just have a perverted and, overactive imagination," Olivia added and dropped her fork onto her plate.

"But that's the thing, it's really not that perverted or overactive. Is it?"

She stands with a scoff. "I'm leaving, lock the door behind you."

He rose, too, and came around the edge of the table to grab her arm in attempt halt her departure.

Elliot was relieved that she did not flinch away, but his stomach clenched, thinking of how later he was going to pay for manhandling her.

As she stood before him, clad only in her typical office attire, she looked both beautiful and ruthless, and he couldn't remember another woman who was so full of contradictions.

He didn't want to be attracted to this woman, but it was getting increasingly difficult not to.

He clasped his hand over her shoulder. "Just wait…"

Elliot took a breath and paused, "…could you wait?"

In that moment she looked calm, dangerous, and as if she could implode at any second, he couldn't tolerate that.

Lowering his hand, he began to rub small tentative circles on her arm through the thin cotton sleeve. "I think, you need to relax."

Her eyes flare angrily. "You stupid asshole! Don't tell me to…"

"Shh."

"Excuse me…"

"Stop…talking."

Her mouth reared open in outrage. "I should kick you in your…"

Elliot spun Olivia into his chest; he pressed her wrist into his chest and aligned their bodies' close, and captured her lips.

Olivia murmured a refusal against their tightly pressed lips.

"I don't want to kiss you," she shouted a look of disgust painted her face.

"Liar," Elliot insisted.

"In what position do you have to be calling me a…"

"All this heat isn't just coming from me."

He noticed that she'd taken a little longer to protest this time and her were eyes downcast. Her eyes always fell when she lied or had something to hide.

"No…" She sighed and muttered, "I don't want to… kiss you."

"Why not," He asked - perplexed.

She sighed and stepped backwards, "Because. You and Kathy are fighting, but it does not mean that you are not still married."

"Legally."

"Yes, legally and spiritually," She muttered damningly, "…religiously."

"I could change that," he said, stepping forward to claim her space again.

"There's no point of me and Kathy being married anymore; our marriage is over. You and I… we may act like we hate each other, but we both know that isn't true."

"El, grab you're jacket. I'm taking you home."

Dipping his head forward, one fraction of an inch, he nuzzled her neck and found the soft spot behind her ear and felt her pulse drumming against his lips. He hadn't drawn her into his arms but somehow the tips of her breast had managed to find his chest.

He heard Olivia sigh, "This is wrong, so wrong, and I hate you."

"No, you don't," He kissed her eyelids, "You love me and admit it, this is right. It feels right."

She moaned and pressed against him. He gently cupped her arms, and peppered kisses along the line of her jaw until he found her lips. Her lips were soft and plaint against his, neither parted nor sealed, just soft and right. She tasted like peppermint and coffee, and smelled like strawberries and peaches. He felt like an overzealous teenager and slid his lounge over the plump curve of her bottom lip. Elliot realized that he didn't feel remorse about the acts that he had chosen to engage in.

He deepened the kiss, reminding himself and silently Olivia; he wasn't in love with Kathy. Their fights had left little for respect her. She was his past and Olivia his future. Not to mention, Elliot was insentient that if he didn't touch her breasts that were pillowed against his chest, then he was going to explode.

Except, he promised himself, _if he ever got the chance to make love to Olivia Benson, he was going to take his time. _

_Fuck, she was driving him insane._

Olivia pressed against him and released breathy moans that were like a shot of whiskey to his veins.

Elliot forgot all about taking his time. Everything was lost except for her and how amazing she felt pressed flush against.

Olivia's lips parted and he plunged inside her warm mouth, but he wanted more. He caught her had in his arms, and felt her breasts spread against his chest while rockets shot off in his head.

And then he had one hand on the sweet curve of her ass, which he had only dreamed of touching.

He deepened the thrust of his tongue, but even that wasn't good enough because he wanted to curl it around her nipples, slide it between her legs, and use it to lick every inch of her. He was hard and crazy and his hands were all over her, his lunacy fed by the throaty moans she was making and the frenzy of her movements against him.

Elliot yearned for her touch. He wanted her on her knees, on her back, straddled, spread, any way he could get to her, right there where the heat from their bodies would burn through the floorboards and send them plunging into the fiery core of the earth.

He could feel her primitiveness matching his, her maniac hands digging into his arms, and her hips pushing and thrusting against him.

Grinding.

She was crazy, as crazy as him and just as needy.

"Damn it Liv," Elliot's words were stringed together in a muffled shout.

As the last of his self-control vanished, Elliot pushed her to the floor. She landed with a 'thump', and as Elliot glanced down upon her, he took in the sight of her, her mouth swollen and bruised from his kisses. Her breasts heaved and her hair was tousled. He may have combed his finger through it. The last few moments of what he'd done were all a blur.

As Elliot met Olivia's gaze, he found something he noticed on rare occasions.

Her eyes were panic-stricken and wild. The realization struck him and he went rigid. The pounding at Olivia's door stopped them both.

She pushed herself to her feet with haste and hearing the persistent knocking, which they could only assume was Elliot's wife. Olivia looked around hopelessly.

The evidence of her and Elliot's near sexual encounter was everywhere. It was scattered around the floor and evident in her facial features.

"Olivia, I can hear you in there. Are you all right? Are you hurt?" The stubborn voice of Kathy Stabler traveled through the door.

The troubled brunette slammed her eyes shut and motioned for Elliot to flea to her bedroom. He did so without hesitation.

She ran over to the front door and pulled her work clothes back on hurriedly

"Shut the door," Olivia growled to him.

Olivia waited until she heard the faint click of the door shutting and she revealed herself to Kathy.

"Kathy,'" Olivia feigned surprise.

"Oh," Kathy chuckled and reviewed Olivia's appearance "Am I interrupting something?"

Olivia dug her teeth into the flesh of her bottom lip and felt guilt gnaw at her, "Yes."

Kathy nodded, "I am really sorry, and I was just wondering, if you have seen Elliot? I know it's early, but it was only last night that he left, but I was just wondering…"

Olivia hurriedly shook her head, "No, nope, sorry. I haven't seen him, but I'll call you if I find out anything."

"Thank you, Olivia. It means a lot," Kathy nodded

**A/N: End**


End file.
